Troweling systems have been in use in the construction and renovation industries for many years for both interior and exterior use. The compound that is to be troweled, however, has a range of desired wetness for ideal working conditions. This range of desired wetness can change due to evaporation of the liquid in the compound, thus changing the application properties and ultimately the finished appearance of the compound. The present invention features a troweling system having an on-demand fluid misting component.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.